Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard
by Ice8
Summary: Rory goes away to college. Read and find out the rest.
1. Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard: The Move

            Title: Rory Gilmore Goes to College

            Author: Ice

            Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character of Isaac. Everything else from the show does not belong to me!!!

            Author's Note: Ok I know that I still have A Different Version of the Gilmore Girls to finish, but I had this idea and had to start it. Don't yell at me! And let's pretend that Sherri was actually pregnant from Presenting Lorelai Gilmore on. Ok? Ok. 

**Moving Day**

            "Bye Mom, I'll call you when I get settled." Rory hugged her mother, who was crying.

            "My baby, going to college! Harvard! I never thought she could actually get in." Rory turned to her mother's coffee supplier, and her second father, Luke. "Take care of her will ya?" Rory asked him. He nodded and they hugged. Luke led Lorelai off so Rory could say goodbye to her boyfriend in private.

            "This is it." 

            "For the moment yes. Now your father's meeting you in Boston?" Rory nodded. "I wish you would let me come with you. I mean my muscles have to be put to good use." Rory looked up at the love of her life her arms around his waist.. 

            "You just be careful. And make sure to stop in on my mom every once in a while. Ok?" He nodded. "I'll make the trek." The both smiled as she leaned into his chest. They kissed and Rory got into the BMW that her grandparents' had bought her as a graduation gift. She gave a tearful smile, made sure she had her cell phone and two way pager, in case of emergency, waved, and drove off, hearing behind her, "Don't kill Paris!" She laughed. 

             "Gilmore, Lorelai… here we are. Room 201. Second floor, sharing with Paris Gellar?" Rory nodded to the receptionist. "Here is your room key, your mailbox key, and your freshman welcome package. Do you need a cart to help you move in?"

            "Yes please." The woman motioned for a cart to be brought over. 

            "Welcome to Harvard Miss Gilmore." Rory smiled. She was here. She was really here at Harvard! She walked out to the car where her Dad and her half brother Isaac were waiting. Isaac was only 2 years old, but he wanted to help his big sister move. Sherri, who Chris had broken up with right after Isaac's birth, tried to stay as far away from Rory and Lorelai as possible.

            "Ready?" Chris asked.

            "Yeah. I just gotta move the stuff in and then get my student id." Chris nodded and started putting things in the cart. When it was loaded Rory took it up to her room while her dad got more stuff out of the car.

            Rory came to room 201, second floor first room when you got off the elevator. She got her key out and opened the door. The room was empty so she assumed Paris had not gotten there yet. She picked the left side of the room. And started unpacking. When she unloaded the cart, she fought the crowd back down to where her father was. 

            "Ok I'm gonna go back up with Isaac and start actually unpacking. Could you finish unloading the car?" 

            "Sure Rory. Go with your sister Zach." Isaac followed his sister up to her room where Paris now was.

            "Hi Pawis!" Isaac said. Rory and Paris had gotten to be friends during their senior year and Paris was now usually at the Gilmore-Hayden houses. Paris smiled at Isaac and hugged him. 

            "Hi Rory. Where's your Dad?" 

            "Downstairs unpacking the car. After we get settled in we're going to dinner. You wanna come?"

            "Pwease Pawis?" Rory knew that no one not even ice queen Paris could say no to that.

            "Rory? A little help please?" Rory looked to the door to see a cart of stuff and heard her father's muffled voice from behind it. Rory laughed and helped Chris through the door. 

            After unpacking, Rory called her mother who was high on coffee, Chris tried to calm her down but it didn't seem to work. Rory then called her boyfriend, who was packing for his trip to college, he was going to Yale, thanks to Richard Gilmore, they hung up and Chris carried a sleeping Isaac out to the car. He kissed Rory good bye and waved to Paris. The two college freshmen then made their way up to their home for the next year.

~~A/N: Ok I know I made no real indication who Rory's boyfriend was. That's half the fun! LOL anyway, tell me who you think it is. I can tell you one thing. It's not Dean! That overpoessessive jerk. J have fun!


	2. Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard: A D?

Title: Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard Author: Ice Summary: This isn't really a certain pairing fic. It's mostly about Rory's college life. Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to some big whigs in the world of television.  
  
  
  
A Few Months Later  
  
"Miss Gilmore could you stay behind for a moment." Professor Grant, no relation to Louise, asked when she dismissed the class. Rory groaned and Paris, who was also in the class gave a semi-sympathic look. Rory knew what this was about. The paper that was handed back that day was, to say the least not Rory's best work. She had gotten a D on it. Her first D ever and it was in English Literature. She was so ashamed. "Yes Professor?" Rory climbed down the steps of the small lecture hall and approached the teacher's desk. "Rory. I'm concerned about your last paper. An analysis of Jane Austen should not have been hard for you. I've seen you around campus, you've read most of her works correct?" Rory nodded. Jane Austen was one of her favorite authors and was ecstatic when she found out the assignment was to analyze her first novel, The Norhthanger Abbey. "I know that you're a freshman and that adjusting to college life is hard. But please do try to do better. From your other assignments I know you can." She gave Rory a small, reassuring smile. Rory smiled back and walked out of the room. She trudged to her and Paris's dorm room trying not to cry. When she got there Paris wasn't. Rory was glad, she burst out crying flopping on her bed. College was a lot harder than she had thought. There were hard classes, harder than Chilton, and that was saying something, people were all up to her level. Sometimes she felt below the level of the other students. Rory had thought that when she had stepped in on a class when she and her mother had visited Harvard that it would give her a taste of what it would be like going here. But she was totally wrong. She had fun that day. Now that she was here, full time, she was miserable. She couldn't keep up in her classes, and when she finally did catch up in one another would pile so much work on her that she got behind in that one. The phone rang, bringing Rory out of her thoughts. She looked at the phone, debating on whether to pick it up or not. It could be her mom, who she didn't really want to talk to right now. She didn't want to let her mom know that she was doing so badly. That it was this hard for her. That she, Rory Gilmore had gotten a D. Then again it could be her dad or more likely, her boyfriend, who she did want to talk to, who she wanted to kiss, who she wanted to tell her everything was gonna be okay. That it was just freshman jitters. The answering machine picked up. "Hey Rory, it's Jess. Lorelai wanted me to call and see if you were coming home for." Rory picked up the phone. "Hello? Jess?" Rory said in a panic. "Hey Ror. Just getting in?" Rory burst into tears again. "Oh. Jess, it's horrible. I got a D on a paper. A D! Don't tell mom." Rory could picture him in his room on his bed in Stars Hollow probably home for vacation, like she would be in a couple days. He was probably leaning against the headboard where they had spent so many nights watching TV, movies and talking about books. "Rory. Calm down," he said in that calm way he had, "It's okay. Everyone gets a D on a paper once in a while. What was it on?" "That's the worst part Jess, it was on Jane Austen. I can't do it I wanna come home." She was calming down a little bit. Talking to Jess had that effect on her, it always did. "Calm down. How about I come up for the weekend ok? We can go to your Dad's for dinner one night and I'll help you catch up a little. Then we can drive back to Stars Hollow for Winter Break ok?" Rory looked at her desk calendar. It was December 11th. Break started the 17th. She grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and rubbed her eyes. "Ok. You'll come tomorrow?" Jess smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?" She nodded but then remembered that he couldn't see her. "Ok." She said. And they hung up. She picked up the phone again to call her father. Issac picked up after 2 rings. "Hewwo?" Rory had to smile. "Hi Issac. Is Daddy there?" "Rory! Guess what? In school we learned how to add! I can add 100 + 100!" "That's great Zach, is Daddy there?" "Yes. Hold on." She heard him yell for their father. "Hello?" "Hi Dad." "Rory! It's great to hear from you. What's up?" "Umm.Jess is coming up from Stars' Hollow and I need a break. Do you think we could come for dinner on Saturday?" "Yeah I would love that! And Issac would love to see you and Jess again." In the background Rory could hear Issac yelling, "Jess is coming! Jess is coming!!" Rory laughed. "See on Saturday then. Bye Dad." "Bye Ror." Rory hung up the phone and Paris walked in the door with a guy. College had agreed with her. She was noticed by and dated all sorts of guys and somehow she still kept up with her work, as far as Rory knew.  
  
"Hey Rory. You know Lance Morriston from our journalism class right?" Rory nodded as Paris handed her a Starbucks cup of coffee. "I knew that if we came back to the room without one for you, you'd start yelling so here." Rory nodded a thanks and sat at her desk to start some research. She started typing as Paris and Lance started talking about the next assignment for the school paper, which was a requirement if you took the class. "Oh Paris," Rory interrupted. Paris looked up from her notes, "Jess is coming for the weekend then he's driving back to Connecticut with us. Paris nodded and went back to her notes. Rory started on her assignment for the paper which was due before she left for vacation the coming Wednesday.  
  
A few hours later, Paris and Lance where making out in the corner of the big room, and Rory was trying her hardest to ignore them by putting her headphones on and blasting Lifehouse. She wished that she had something louder but anything metallish her mother had 'borrowed' on her last visit. Finally Paris and her latest boy toy pulled apart and Paris taped Rory on the shoulder. Rory pulled off her headphones. She had one more paragraph for her essay in American Lit, and she had already printed her article out.  
  
"We're going to Lance's. I'll be back later." Paris got a small smirk on her face and pulled Lance out of the room. Rory sighed wishing that Jess was there to keep her company, she turned back to her computer and finished the final paragraph. After rereading her essay to make sure it was up to her standards she got into her pj's and got into bed. She turned the TV on and let it Nick at Night lull her to sleep. 


	3. Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard: Jess shows...

Title: Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard

            Author: Ice

            Summary: This isn't really a certain pairing fic. It's mostly about Rory's college life.        

            Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to some big whigs in the world of television. 

            AN: Some of the stuff in this I don't know if it actually happens at Harvard or not. I'm making it up. Ok? Ok. J 

            Rory walked into her dorm room. It was a surprisingly good day. First, she had gotten her article back and the teacher had loved it. Also, Paris, all high and mighty Paris had gotten her share of bad grades too. Also the news had slipped back to her that the campus radio station wanted her to write skits for their weekly show, Back in Time, which follows a family from the 20's to the 70's. She put her bag down not realizing there was someone on her bed. She turned to face the bed.

            "Ah! Jess!" Jess smiled, "How did you get in here? Never mind I probably don't want to know."

            "Aww…aren't you happy to see me?" He asked standing up from the bed. He walked over to where she was and gave Rory a hug. 

            "Hmph. Maybe." Jess walked back over to where his bag was on the floor and pulled a travel mug of coffee out of it. He turned back to Rory holding the mug to her. "Ok now I'm happy to see you." Rory grabbed the cup and put it too her lips. She sat on the bed as Jess walked around the room inspecting the book titles. 

            "Hmm… Fountainhead. You know I never did finish that." Jess looked towards Rory and gave that half smile he had then turned back to the bookshelf.

            "Well, your gonna have to." She put the coffee on the nightstand. She walked behind him and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned in her arms and kissed her. 

"Make me." He replied. They both smiled and kissed again. Paris walked in.

"Rory! You can not believe what that… that…so called teacher's assistant did. And when I confronted him he didn't even do anything! He just stood there with a goofy smile on his face saying that I could…" she stopped talking when she realized Jess was there, "…hey Jess," he waved, " that I could redo the paper but otherwise I would have to take the C. A C can you believe it?" Rory and Jess just stood there. They were both used to her outbursts. She looked between the two of them and took the hint. "I suppose I'm gonna have to go to the library now and fix my paper." She picked up her bag again and walked out the door. 

"That was fun. Has she been getting into your extra caffenated coffee?" Jess asked.  Rory laughed. 

"I don't think so." He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her nose. "I'm not reading the Fountainhead."

"Yes you are Dodger." She unwrapped herself from his arms and sat down at her desk, "Unlike you, I have two classes tomorrow and a paper to write." She turned to her computer. Jess pulled out a worn copy of Oliver Twist and flopped on the bed.

~~A Few Hours Later~~

            Paris came storming back into the room, and just dropped her things on the ground. Jess and Rory, who were sitting at Rory's desk, working on a paper, looked up.

            "Hey Paris, what's up?" Jess asked sarcastically. 

            "That stupid teacher's assistant. He was at the library and offered to second guess my facts on the students opinion on whether or not they think that they were being challenged or not! I mean who does he think he is?" Paris sat on her bed fuming. 

            "Paris, calm down. He's probably annoying you cuz he likes you remember me and Tristan?" Paris nodded.

            "You're right. Especially since he asked me out for tonight." She smiled. Jess looked at Rory, who was shaking her head in disbelief. Rory turned back to her work, saved the document and closed her laptop. Jess stood up as did Rory. 

            "Ok Paris, we're going to dinner. We're most likely gonna watch a movie when we get back. You're welcome to join us." Rory offered. Paris shrugged. 

            "I don't know what'll happen on this date. So I'll see you when I see you."  Jess shrugged and handed Rory her jacket. They walked out of the dorm and onto campus. 

            "Ok so this is historical Boston at it's best. Show me the sites." Jess said grabbing Rory's hand. 

            "This way." The two walked along Harvard Square in silence. Rory thought about things. 'I'm so glad he's here. Even with things going right today. Did I use double margins on the paper? Did I remember to turn in my psych paper?' Rory then remembered why she was so happy that Jess was there and why she was so happy to be going home in five days. She burst out crying. 

            "Rory? What's wrong?" Jess sat her down on a bench and squatted in front of her. 

            "It's everything. College is so much harder than I expected. The work, the paper, the activities. I haven't been able to do anything for myself in 2 months. Every time I catch up in one class I'm behind in another. I got a D on a paper the other day Jess. A D! I've never gotten a D in my life! Well except for the time I was late for the test but that was because a deer hit my car!" she calmed down a little bit. "I want to go home Jess. I want to go home." He sat next to her on the bench and started stroking her hair letting her rest her head against his shoulder.

            "It's ok Rory. It's overwhelming. I know that. But why don't you take a few days off and go home? We'll leave on Sunday. We'll surprise Lorelai and Luke and maybe catch them in a compromising situation." Rory giggled at that.

            "I can't Jess. I have too much work to do before break," she looked up at him, "Can we go back to the dorm and just order in? I don't think I could deal with a crowed restaurant right now." Jess nodded and kissed her forehead. Then they headed for the dorm for a night of movies, Lorelai had given Rory a must have collection of Willy Wonka, A Walk to Remember, Ever After, Coyote Ugly, and others as a graduation gift, and Chinese. Rory ended up falling asleep snuggled against Jess on her bed. 


	4. Rory Gilmore Goes Harvard: Lunch at the ...

Title: Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard: The Lunch at the Hayden's 

            Author: Ice

            Summary: Ok this is taking a life of it's own so I'm not even sure what's gonna happen yet.        

            Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to some big whigs in the world of television. 

            AN: Some of the stuff in this I don't know if it actually happens at Harvard or not. I'm making it up. Ok? Ok. J

                        Jess and Rory showed up at Christopher's a little after 6. They looked at each other and smiled. Rory was still a little shaky but she was better than before Jess had come. Jess was just about to lean in to kiss Rory when the door opened. Isaac was standing there with a huge grin on his face. 

            "Rory! Jess! Hi!" Jess picked up the 3 year old and walked in the door followed by Rory. Chris came into the front foyer. 

            "Hi guys. How ya doing?" Chris asked them, hugging Rory and shaking Jess' free hand. 

            "Great Dad. How are you?" Rory replied sort of tiredly. Christopher noticed. He gave a look to Jess who gave a look back while putting Isaac down. Isaac grabbed Rory and Jess's hands and dragged them to the den. They sat down on the couch, with Christopher in an armchair and Isaac on the floor.

            "So Rory, how's school?" Christopher asked. The look he got from Jess told him this was a sore subject. Rory put on a smile before replying. 

            "It's going great Dad. I mean, it's a little different then what I'm used to but I'm getting adjusted."  Rory looked at Isaac who was playing with his trucks. He looked at her and smiled. Chris sighed. 

            "Hey Isaac, did you want to show Rory your new poster before dinner?" Chris asked. Isaac nodded eagerly and grabbed Rory's hand pulling her off the couch. Chris and Jess also got up and walked into the kitchen. Jess sat at the island on a bar stool, and Chris started chopping up vegetables . Jess grabbed a carrot and started chomping. 

            "So how's it really going with her?" Christopher looked at Jess, who shrugged. 

            "She's having a hard time adjusting. It's harder work, harder than she figured, I'm guessing." Jess had turned more serious since he and Rory started going out. He still had his moments, especially around Luke, but for the most part especially around Rory's family, he was a just an easygoing guy.

            "Oh. But she's such a hard worker. She's done so well before." Jess nodded.

            "Yeah, and I think it's gonna be harder for her coming home this year because everyone in Stars' Hollow is so proud of her going to Harvard. And the party at her grandparent's isn't going to help."

            "Ah…yes the annual Christmas party. It's the 22nd this year right?" 

            "I don't know I'm gonna have to check my planner," he said sarcastically, "Rory keeps track of that stuff," He said as an afterthought. Chris nodded.

            "I think I'm gonna go this year. Lorelai adores Zach and as much as she'd like to deny it, so does Emily. But she's having a hard time huh?"

            "That's why I came up now. To give her some support. Plus it'll be interesting to see what happens when she blows." Jess laughed. Chris smiled.

            "And Daddy said that this year I'm coming to Christmas with you and Lorelai and Jess and Luke cuz Mommy has to be out of town." Isaac said to Rory, coming into the kitchen. Rory looked at her father who shook his head sadly. As much as Sherri wanted children, she had given Christopher almost full custody of Isaac, except for a few choice holidays. Rory figured out that the look meant that Sherri was off with a boyfriend or just didn't feel like taking care her son over Christmas. 

            "Isaac sit at the table ok?" Rory sat next to Jess on the stool and he put an arm around her. She looked at him thankfully and figured Jess had told her Dad what was going on. She could read him like a book. She knew that her Dad was not the type to make a big deal out of this and that Jess could tell him. Lorelai on the other hand, if he told her he'd be dead. 

Jess looked over to where Isaac was fidgeting. "Looks like Rory didn't get all her energy from Lorelai." Chris looked over and laughed. "I guess not." 

            They said down at the table and served the sandwiches. Isaac and Jess were joking and Issac had sauce all over his face. Rory was quieter than usual and Chris just sort of oversaw everything. 

            "So Rory, when's Emily's Christmas party this year?" Rory looked up at her father. 

            "Uh. The 22nd I think.  I'm just wondering how Mom's gonna try get out of it this year." The table laughed. 

            "I'm guessing, sickness? No she did that last year. Maybe she'll convince Luke to take her out. A date is always a good excuse." Jess guessed. Chris kind of became uncomfortable. Rory looked at Jess. 

            "What did I say something wrong?" Chris looked at Jess.

            "No. It's ok. And besides Emily would never let her out because of a date. She would make Lore bring him. I'm gonna get more sauce." He got up and went into the kitchen.

            "Jess!" she smacked him on the arm.

            "What?" he looked at her clueless.

            "Don't talk about my mom and Luke in front of him!"

            "Why it's not like their involved." Rory looked from Jess to Issac who was looking on in interest.

            "I'll talk to you later about it."  Chris came back into the room.

The rest of the dinner was mostly silent except for Isaac's jokes, Lorelai sent him a joke book for his last birthday.

            "So the pig said…I'm a ham!" He laughed hysterically at his joke while the others smiled politely. 

            "Dad? Are you guys staying at Mom's for Christmas?" Chris nodded.

            "Probably." Rory nodded. When everyone had finished their meals, Rory and Chris brought the dishes into the kitchen while Jess entertained Isaac. 

            Rory and Jess got back to the dorm about 4:30. Paris was in the room having a heated discussion with, Rory guessed was, the teacher's assistant.

                        "No Brad! It's…" She trailed off when she saw Jess and Rory enter the room, "Oh. Hi Rory. Jess. This is Brad Kensington, the TA I was telling you about."       

                        "You were talking about me Paris?" Brad said closing one of the books on Paris' bed.  

                        "Only to complain." Jess answered closing the door behind him. Paris glared at him. 

                        "Oh. Rory I forgot to tell you. I'm staying up here for Christmas with Brad and his family. So I don't need a ride back to Hartford." 

Rory gave Paris a look that said, Oh really? Paris turned away. Jess wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and she nuzzled his neck. Paris looked between them. 

                        "Get a room." 

                        "You're one to talk." Jess retorted. He had been around enough to know about Paris and her escapades. Rory hit him playfully as the phone rang. Paris leaned over her books and answered it. 

                        "Hello?" Pause. "Ok hold on she's right her. Rory it's your mom." Paris held the phone out to her.

                        "Hi Mom. What's up?" Rory sat on her bed and Jess sat on a desk chair. 

                        "Hi Babe. So how was dinner at Chris's?"

                        "It was great. Isaac entertained us with that joke book you gave him. Dad thanks you for that by the way."

                        "Oh you know he loves it. Anyway, when are you guys coming home? Luke's being irritable cuz all the help he has is Caesar."

                        "That's all the help he has during the school year."

                        "Yeah but Taylor and the reenactment people are bugging him again." Rory laughed and Jess looked at her trying to figure out what she was talking about. 

                        "Ahh…he most be going crazy with Taylor bugging him like that." Jess nodded, understanding.

                        "Yeah, and I don't think it helps I kept bugging him to play bagel hockey with me.  I'm bored Rory. Sookie is busy with our first Christmas at the inn with Aly running around. And Luke won't play bagel hockey. Can't you guys come back early?"

                        "No Mom. We can't. I got class and Jess is keeping me company. Oh and Paris isn't coming, but Dad and Zach are. They can stay with us right?"

                        "If you don't mind having Zakkie as a roommate."

                        "I don't know…Jess might get jealous at me having a male roommate." Jess looked at Rory amused.

                        "I won't mind if it's your brother." He retorted. Rory stuck her tongue out at him.

                        "So anyway….we have to have a movie night when you come back. I'm thinking The Shining, Life as a House cuz Kevin Kline is just that hot."

                        "Ah Mom! Hayden is so much cuter!"

                        "No. Kevin has the maturity factor in him."

                        "Gah. Mom. Still…anyway we gotta get kid friendly movies remember? Isaac?"

                        "Oh. Well we'll get one movie for him and watch that. And then when he falls asleep we'll watch the others. Me, you, Jess, Chris, maybe Luke. Or just me, you, and Chris and Jess can spend time with Luke." She was babbling. 

                        "Mom, shh. We'll figure it out when we get there. I'll be home on the 18th and Dad and Isaac will are coming on the 21st for Grandma's party. Have you convinced Luke he wants to go yet?"  By this time Jess had come over to the bed and wrapped his arms around her again and he had started kissing her neck. She was trying to bat him away and still enjoy it at the same time.

                        "Good luck with that." Jess said to Rory's question.

                        "No. He's being a party pooper. I think he would have fun…but no. I mean, Jess is gonna be there so he'll be at the diner all alone. He's figuring that I'll have you and Chris, and he made a stupid joke about me finally having someone my own age around because Isaac would be there. So he's giving me some kind of bull about wanting to stay home and watch a basketball game." 

                        "What about Christmas dinner? Are we having Chinese again?" 

                        "If we're having Chinese, Luke and I will cook." Jess said. 

                        "Tell Jess I heard that and no we're not having Chinese, Sookie's cooking…"

"Mom says Sookie's cooking." Rory told Jess. He nodded. 

"So she, Jackson, and Aly will all be at the inn for Christmas dinner. We've already closed it that night for us. It'll be you, me, Jackson, Sookie, Alison, Chris, Isaac, Luke, Jess, and maybe a friend for Luke." Lorelai said slyly. 

                        "A friend for Luke? Mom…" Jess stopped kissing Rory at hearing this and now even Paris and Brad were paying attention. 

                        "Bad idea Lorelai." Jess said under his breath. He leaned against the headboard. 

                        "I know. I know. But come on. You'll have Jess, I'll most likely have your dad, Sookie'll have Jackson, and even Aly will have Isaac. So I was kinda thinking of inviting someone for Luke."

                        "Who Mom?" 

                        "No one. Yet." Rory shook her head. 

                        "Mom don't ok? Luke'll be okay. Just don't look at Dad like you'd jump him at the first moment of weakness."

                        "As long as Jess doesn't look at you that way." 

                        Rory was quiet.  "Yeah that's what I thought." Rory could tell that her mother was smiling. 

                        "I gotta go Mom. Homework." 

                        "Yeah sure. I'll talk to you later sweetie. Bye."

                        "Bye Mom." Rory hung up. She leaned up against Jess.

                        "So did you talk her out of it?" 

                        "I think so. We're having dinner at the inn. You, me, Mom, Dad, Sookie, Aly, Jackson, Isaac, and Luke." 

                        "Ah.  Yes the nineth wheel. Always uncomfortable." He started kissing her neck again. She smiled. Paris and Brad turned back to their work. Rory turned her head towards Jess's mouth and met his lips.  

They pulled apart after a few minutes, basically just for air. They were both breathing heavily. The phone Rory looked around the room but saw that Paris and Brad had left. Rory reached for the phone.

                        "Let the machine get it." Jess begged giving Rory a puppy-dog look She smiled and looked at the clock and realized it was 10:00 in the morning. She grabbed the phone anyway. 

                        "Hello?"

                        "Ms. Gilmore?" the voice on the other end said. Rory started to panic. Was her Mom or Dad in the hospital? Was it Isaac? Her Grandparents? Luke?

                        "Hello?"           

                        "Uh. Sorry, yes this is Ms. Gilmore."

                        "This is Professor Landon." Her journalism professor, Rory sighed with relief.

                        "Hello Professor." Jess looked at her with raised eyebrows.

                        "Ms. Gilmore, Rory. I just finished your article and I must say, I'm impressed with it. I don't know how anyone could, but you made the new building project seem interesting." Rory smiled proudly.

                        "Thank you Professor."

                        "Anyway I'm calling to congratulate you and see if you up to writing over vacation. I need an article on drug abuse on campus if possible."

                        "Umm…I was planning on going home for Christmas. Spend time with my boyfriend, my family, my friends, I haven't seen since I left…plus I have tons of work to do for yours, as well as other classes. "

                        "I can understand that. Is Paris Gellar there? She is your roommate right?"

                        "Yes, but she's not here right now."

                        "Oh. Could you tell me if she's going home for the holidays?" 

                        "No she isn't going home." Jess could hear the disappointment in her voice.

                        "Alright. Could you tell her I called? I'll call back another time then. I'll see you in class."

                        "Thank you again. Good Bye." 

                        "Good Bye." Rory put the phone down and leaned back into Jess, sniffling.

                        "I just turned down a front page story because I was going home and I have to much work to do." She said.

                        "Rory, shh…It's ok. It's not the only story that'll come your way. It'll be ok." Jess soothed her, stroking her hair. 

                        "I hate this. I really wanted to do this. It would've been a great story. Now Paris is gonna get it." She said. 

                        "Hey you wanna watch Willy Wonka?" Jess asked. She nodded, a smile creeping onto her face, "Ok and I won't even point out all of the drug references.

                        "Thank you." He got up and put the tape in the VCR. 

            Paris walked in at the very end. She flopped on her bed and said, " I might be falling for this guy." Rory smiled at Jess.  


	5. Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard: Back Home

Title: Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard

            Author: Ice

            Summary: This isn't really a certain pairing fic. It's mostly about Rory's college life.        

            Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to some big whigs in the world of television. 

            AN: Some of the stuff in this I don't know if it actually happens at Harvard or not. I'm making it up. Ok? Ok. J

                        Jess and Rory pulled into the driveway of the Gilmore House about . Rory looked at the house as Jess started to get out of the car.  He then say Rory and turned towards her. She got the look of terror off her face and put on the fake smile that she was so accustomed to. She looked at Jess.

                                    "Yeah I'm fine." Her voice was a little strained, but Jess let it go. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Lorelai came running out as soon as they had reached the steps. 

                                    "Rory! Rory! Rory!" Jess held back as Lorelai hugged her daughter so hard it made them both fall into the falling snow. "I knew it was going to be a good day when I saw the snow." Lorelai smiled, said hello to Jess and walked into the house with Rory, leaving Jess with the bags. He shook his head and went to the trunk of the car.

                        ~~Luke's Diner The next Day~~

                                    "So it's gonna be you, me, Jess…" Lorelai looked at Jess to confirm and he nodded, "Your Dad, Isaac…Luke are you coming to movie night?" Lorelai shouted into the back. Luke walked out drying a glass.

                                    "No." Lorelai put on a pout. 

                                    "Why not?"

                                    "Because, listening to you, Rory, and I'm guessing Isaac, making fun of probably a perfectly good movie does not sound like fun." 

                                    "Come on Lukey. Jess puts up with it."

                                    "No." Rory looked at the familiar sight of Luke and her mother arguing. It was almost like she was back in time. Rory smiled. Jess looked over to her from where he was standing behind the counter and smiled. It was the first real smile he had seen on Rory since they had left campus.

                                    "Come on Mom.   Let's go to Doose's and the video store to get stuff for tonight." Lorelai glared at Luke one more time than said, "Okay. But Jess I expect you to get him to the house tonight." Luke shook his head as they left the diner, then gave Jess a look that said, don't even try.

                                    "So what movie?" Rory asked her mother as they walked down the street of their quaint little town. 

                                    "Well we have to get something for Isaac, then we can get one or two movies for when he goes to bed." They walked to the door of the video store and opened it. Rory bumping into the guy coming out of the store. 

                                    "Sorry." The guy mumbled, and walked away before Rory could also apologize.

                                    "Rude. So I was thinking Muppet Treasure Island. Maybe, Lady and the Tramp, and umm…..Oh! A Walk to Remember!" 

                                    "You hate a Walk to Remember."

                                    "Fine. You pick the last one." Rory thought about it for a little while thinking what make her feel better. Rebel Without a Cause. Yeah. That was it. She just loved that movie for some reason.

                                    "Rebel Without a Cause." Lorelai looked at her with surprise. 

                                    "Ok but that means we have to go behind the Rory Curtain." Rory laughed and hid her face. 

                                    "That thing's still up? I thought we told Taylor to take it down." Lorelai shrugged and went to find the two movies for Isaac leaving Rory to go behind the "Rory Curtain". 

                                    "Rory!? What are you doing?" Rory turned to her voice being called. 

                                    "Hi Taylor. I'm going to get a movie." He looked at her with disgust. 

                                    "You should know better. Nothing's back there but smut! It was your idea to put this up!"  Rory started breathing slowly.

                                    "No Taylor. It was not my idea to put this up. It was yours."

                                    "I disagree young lady." He shook his head, "It was 2001. And you told us to put movies that would be questionable someplace where children wouldn't get them." 

                                    "No Taylor. I suggested to Kirk, to put a, one, movie up higher because it had a half naked woman on the cover!" Rory's voice was getting louder, "then you come and put half of Stars Hollow's video collection behind a stupid curtain, when most of them are fine!!!!" Lorelai hears Rory and starts walking over.

                                    "Young lady, keep your voice down. I will not be talked to this way."

                                    "You know what. I don't care anymore." Rory starts walking over to where the "Rory Curtain" was and yanked it off it's poles. She then walked back over to Taylor and handed him the fabric. "That's what I think of your Rory curtain." She then grabbed the movies from her mother, and got the James Dean movie, and then put the movies, on the counter, checked out, and stormed out the door with everyone looking at her. 

                                    "Lorelai, please talk to your daughter. This is not appropriate behavior." Taylor then turned and walked out of the store leaving Lorelai standing, shocked in the middle of Stars Hollow Video.  Then what had just happened sunk in and she followed her daughter out the door and into the street.

                                    "Rory! Rory wait up!" Lorelai called down the street. She met up with Rory and saw that she was crying. "Sweetie are you okay?" Rory nodded. 

                                    "I'm fine. I just want to go home and have a movie night." Rory wiped her tears and smiled a fake smile. Lorelai smiled softly and put her arm around her daughter. Then they walked home. 


	6. Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard: Lorelai or...

Title: Rory Gilmore Goes to Harvard

            Author: Ice

            Summary: This isn't really a certain pairing fic. It's mostly about Rory's college life.        

            Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to some big whigs in the world of television. 

            AN: Some of the stuff in this I don't know if it actually happens at Harvard or not. I'm making it up. Ok? Ok. J

            Sorry it took so long to update. I had lack of access to a computer while we were repainting my room. Evil chore. Anyway….enjoy.

                        Chris arrived a few hours later with a sleeping Isaac in his arms. Rory had been in her room by herself since they got home, with the except for when Jess came over.

                        "Hi Lorelai." Chris whispered. Lorelai kissed Chris's cheek and stroked Isaac's sleeping head.

                        "Hey Chris. We can put Isaac in Rory's room. She should be awake." She led Chris into the kitchen and knocked on Rory's door. 

                        "Come in." They heard Jess say pretty quietly. Lorelai opened the door to Jess lying on the bed reading a book, with a sleeping Rory next to him. Lorelai smiled. 

                        "Hey you want to come get some coffee and let Isaac take your spot?" Lorelai asked. Jess nodded and got up as Chris put Isaac down next to his sleeping sister. They walked into the kitchen and Lorelai put on the coffee pot as Jess got a soda out of the fridge for himself.

                        "So how's she doing?" Lorelai asked Jess, with a confused Chris looking between them. 

                        "What's wrong is Rory okay?" Jess nodded taking a swig of soda. 

                        "Yeah, she kind of freaked out in the video store today. Told Taylor off." Lorelai told him.

                        "She's been kind of burned out lately, and I think Taylor lecturing her was the last thing she needed. Not that I'm not proud of her for doing it." Jess replied smugly.

                        "Hey don't take all the credit. She has my personality in her too." Chris smirked at the exchange of the once enemies. "I just wish she could've waited until my mother's Christmas party to blow up. That would've been interesting." Lorelai continued. Jess nodded and looked at the clock. 

                        "6:30. You want me to get dinner?" 

                        "Oh Jess thank you for offering!!!  Rory and I will have our usual salads and Chris will have…"

                        "Same, and for Isaac a kids meal type thingy." Jess nodded and walked out of the house. Lorelai turned to Chris, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the chair and into the living room. 

                        "So how are you doing Chris?" Lorelai said seductively and smiling. Chris smiled back, sank into the couch next to Lorelai and pulled her into him. 

                        "I've been good. What about you Lore?"

                        "I'm good."

                        "I totally agree. I think small talk is way to overdone."

                        "Yeah, Small talk bad." Lorelai smiled and leaned into Chris's face, and kissed him deeply. 

            ~~~20 Minutes Later~~

                        Jess walks into the Gilmore house, seeing Chris and Lorelai making out on the couch. 

                                    "Huh. Good thing I'm not Luke." He startled Chris and Lorelai. Seeing this he grinned.

                                    "Hi Jess. Got the food?" Lorelai asked smoothing her hair and standing up. He held up the bag obviously enjoying this.  Jess gave Lorelai and Chris the bags of food then went into Rory's room to wake her and Isaac up. He walked in and sat next Rory staring at her sleeping figure. Isaac stirred and lifted his sleep head. Jess put his finger to his lips as if to shh. 

                                    "Foods in the kitchen. We'll be there in a minute." Jess whispered. Isaac scampered into the kitchen leaving Jess stroking Rory's hair. Her eyes opened and she smiled. 

                                    "Hey." 

                                    "Hey."

                                    "What time is it?" She asked sitting up.

                                    "About 7. Your dad, mom, and Isaac are in the kitchen getting things set up for dinner." She laid back on the bed, sighing.

                                    "Is Mom mad about what happened with Taylor?"

                                    "No. If anything she's proud. Confused, but proud." Rory giggled, got up, grabbed Jess's hand and walks into the kitchen.

                                    "Hey babe. Good sleep?" Rory nodded, "Umm Jess. Where are the burgers?" Jess got an innocent look on his face.

                                    "What are you talking about Lorelai?" Lorelai looked to Chris and Isaac who were both getting their burgers ready to take into the living room. 

                                    "There are only salads in here, besides Chris's order. Where's our food?" 

                                    "You said that you wanted salads. So there are your salads." Lorelai glared at him. Rory whacked him on the arm. 

                                    "What?! You ordered salads Lorelai!" 

                                    "You'd better be hiding those burgers somewhere mister."

                                    "Not until Rory gives me her withering stare."

                                    "It could damage you for life." Rory said, not so convincingly. 

                                    "Oh come on." He pleaded. Lorelai started looking around the kitchen, checking there was nothing else in the bags, and around Jess.

                                    "Lorelai, I don't have any burgers."

                                    "I'm gonna count to 10 then your gonna have to sit and watch every movie you hate." Jess grimaced. That meant the Star Wars trilogy. He left the room and went out to the car. A few minutes later he was back with two Styrofoam cartons with burgers, fries, mac and cheese, and onion rings.

                                    "Thank you Jessie." Lorelai said taking the bags.

                                    "Don't call me Jessie." He said grabbing his dinner and going into the living room.


End file.
